punishment feet
by bbc.co
Summary: it's for me mainly
1. beginning

Your're dead absolutely dead if your mom ever gets to see your grades. You failed a year before and managed to hide that from hear until after summer vacation so that you could at least have fun before she punished you severally. This year unfortunately your grades were just as bad as they were back then simply because your're too lazy. You were very smart but just plain lazy and always postponed your homework to the last minute. That worked for many subjects you were good at but not for terrible subjects like math,witch was the main reason you failed. You decided to pull the trick you pulled a few years ago and lie to your mom until after summer vacation. Of course it felt bad lying to your mom but you were a good liar and you were too fond of your summer vacation witch you think was too short even without being punished. While you told your friend who was going on summer vacation this afternoon about your plan he thought you were right. Unfortunately you would leave for the tropical climate of south Spain in two weeks since your mom had to work first. That would mean that you would need to enjoy yourself alone for two weeks since your dad died long ago and you didn't have any siblings. Also most boys of your school were leaving for vacation the first week so you would probably spend days playing video games. When you come home you see a note in your mailbox witch says confidential for (your name) only. You took it to your room (your mom wasn't home yet) and red it. I know you are planning to lie to your mom about your grades so you won't get punished. If you really don't want that then I suggest you meet me in the park at 17:00 AM. Or else I think your mom would be pretty interested in your plan and real grades. You were terrified, if someone told your mom on you, you would not only get punished because of your poor grades.or your failing,but also for trying to lie to her for the second time she would most definitely ground you and give your chores so much that you would wish you where just send to prison. You had to stop this person. You look at the clock and see its 16:30 AM. You grab your jacket and run to the park. Once there you see a girl from your school. Okay what do you want...


	2. beg

Your're dead absolutely dead if your mom ever gets to see your grades. You failed a year before and managed to hide that from hear until after summer vacation so that you could at least have fun before she punished you severally. This year unfortunately your grades were just as bad as they were back then simply because your're too lazy. You were very smart but just plain lazy and always postponed your homework to the last minute. That worked for many subjects you were good at but not for terrible subjects like math,witch was the main reason you failed. You decided to pull the trick you pulled a few years ago and lie to your mom until after summer vacation. Of course it felt bad lying to your mom but you were a good liar and you were too fond of your summer vacation witch you think was too short even without being punished. While you told your friend who was going on summer vacation this afternoon about your plan he thought you were right. Unfortunately you would leave for the tropical climate of south Spain in two weeks since your mom had to work first. That would mean that you would need to enjoy yourself alone for two weeks since your dad died long ago and you didn't have any siblings. Also most boys of your school were leaving for vacation the first week so you would probably spend days playing video games. When you come home you see a note in your mailbox witch says confidential for (your name) only. You took it to your room (your mom wasn't home yet) and red it. I know you are planning to lie to your mom about your grades so you won't get punished. If you really don't want that then I suggest you meet me in the park at 17:00 AM. Or else I think your mom would be pretty interested in your plan and real grades. You were terrified, if someone told your mom on you, you would not only get punished because of your poor grades.or your failing,but also for trying to lie to her for the second time she would most definitely ground you and give your chores so much that you would wish you where just send to prison. You had to stop this person. You look at the clock and see its 16:30 AM. You grab your jacket and run to the park. Once there you see a girl from your school. Okay what do you want...


	3. beg (02-17 12:25:58)

Richie WTF!? But that didn't make any sense why would Richie send you such a letter you barely even knew her. You knew that she was the little sister of Queeny, a girl in your class. She looked a lot like a younger version of her sister,she had the same shoulder length black hair,and the same dark brown almost black eyes. As for length she came to just below your shoulders so she was a tad shorter then her sister. The fact that she was not much shorter then you wasn't because she was exceptionnaly tall not at all she was even one of the shortest girls in her class. The problem is your exceptionally short for your age. Your almost turning 17 but still are only 1.64 M tall. But anyway back to the story. You walked up to her and asked her about the letter. She examined you closely and then started to talk. She admitted to writing you the letter because she wanted you to be her footslave and take care of her feet. You weren't amused to say the least. So let me get this straight you ask her. You called me here,wasted my time,blackmailed me,and that all for some sick, lame ass joke? She looked honestly suprised joke what joke I'm dead serious she said I really want you to become my footslave and since I know all about your grades and your mom I think it won't be long now before you're kneeling before me kissing and licking my shoes,socks,and feet. You looked down and saw her wearing purple sneakers with yellow stripes on the sides,purple shoelaces, and white soles and you managed to get a glimpse of her ankle to see her wearing pink with blue socks. Suddenly it hit you she was right you had to obey her or you would get punished so hard your future children would feel it! There was nothing you could do but obey. Of course you never heard of a footslave before but the word itself said evereything. Damn she had you. You where enslaved by a 12 year old girl how hummiliating. Of course you didn't know half of how hummiliating it would turn out to be. But you would find out. Se looked at you smirked and said bow down and untie my shoes. As degrading as it was you bowed down to her and did as she told you. Now lick the tops of my shoes. What the f@*!$? She kicked you in the face once and said do it now! So you lowered your head,stuck out your tongue and licked some of the dirt on the toe-part of her sneaker. Thats not good enough I want you to actually lick off all the dirt. So you relucantly licked harder and made sure to eat the dirt of both of her shoes. Good boy she said teasingly now suck on my shoelaces. Never before have you been so hummiliated in your life as this moment in witch you took her dirty shoelaces in your mouth and started sucking the dirt out of them. She smirked at you and said: you know usually I don't tie my shoelaces but just put them in my shoes under my feet so there is bound to be some sweat on them too for you to enjoy. And indeed from the moment you started the degrading task of sucking her shoelaces aside from the dirt there was this other salty disgusting taste that you were unable to identify. And now you knew what it was: footsweat. Don't look so disgusted she said you'l be tasting my footsweat A LOT of times and maybe who knows eventually after the umpteeth time you'l grow to like it. A day before you would have never guessed that you would be at this spoiled brat's feet licking her shoes and sucking her shoelaces but here you where, so altough you might not be able to fortell the future there is one thing you knew for sure there was no way in hell that you would ever enjoy the vile taste of her footsweat. Now you can spit out my shoelaces slave she said. You spat out the now clean shoelaces and she inspected them. Hmm not bad you sucked all the dirt and sweat out of them I guess you deserve a little treat she said. She stuck out her foot,raised it to your face and said now lick the bottoms of my shoes clean. You looked at her pleading and almost begging but it seemed to only make her feel more happy and superior,she grinned and shoved her shoesole right into your face. What are you waiting for I gave you an order slave! You relucantly stuck out your tongue and started licking the bottoms of her sneakers. You swallowed all the dirt,dust,and god knows what more of the soles of her shoes. You made long strokes with your tongue from her heel to her soles to her toes. After the sole of her left shoe was left spotless you started licking te bottom of the right sole of her foot. And again you swallowed dirt,dust,and other unidentifyable crap. Finally you where done and when you looked op at her you saw her grinning devilishly down on you. She raised her foot again and rested them on your head for a second before catching the heel on the backside of your head and taking them of this way and revealing a pair of cute in pink and blue socks enveloped feet. The bad part was that altough they looked cute they smelled terrible since you were able to smell them before she even put them on your face (something you knew she would do) And it seemed like she red your thoughts: don't these socks look yummy but you won't get them right now cause before that there is something else you have to do. She pointed at her shoes and said smell the insides bitch! With trembling hands you lifted up her smelly (but now clean on the outsides) sneaker and put the opening over your nose. While looking at her you couldn't help but notice the the look of anxiousness and excitement on her face she really enjoyed having a slave degrading himself before her just for her own amusement. Inhale the smell deeply she said enjoy it! You took a big whiff and that one whiff suprised the crap out of you. I smelled DISGUSTING with a captial D... ,actually with all the letters being capital it would still be an understatement.

It smelled like...like...like...well footsweat. But it had such a strong sickening smell that It could almost be identified as something completely diffrent. How could such a young cute girl produce such a stench! And again it seemed like she had red your mind...that or maybe it was the expression on your face. She smirked down at you at such a arrogant manner that you began to question if she ever had a slave before. Smells pretty bad huh? Well it should I wore these shoes non stop for the past month! And these socks for two months! WTF!? you ask why? Cause I didn't feel like having a slave and then letting him of the hook easy you know sniffing clean feet thats no fun! The fun is to make him suffer and thats exactly what you're doing right? Suffering. Now keep smelling that shoe until all the stench is out. So you did as she asked and kept smelling her shoe. You kept suffering the disgusting smell of her sweaty shoe for 30 more minutes before she finally said you could stop. You immediately started inhaling clean fresh air for you knew you would end soon. Now do you want to worship my shoes some more she asked? No pleas mistress I beg you no. Well okay we can move on after one more thing. Anything mistress (your spirit was almost completely broken at this point and she knew this) now before you can stop the final thing you have to do to my shoes will be to lick the insides just as clean as you licked the outsides. Hesitantly you picked up her sneaker stuck out your tongue and pondered for a moment. An act that was punished immidiately by a sharp kick in the face by Richie's socked feet. What are you doing bitch I said get the sweat out with your tongue! NOW! So you started,you stuck out your tongue and licked the insides of her sneaker. You might have sniffed most of the stench out earlyer but the foul taste remained and now you were going to pay the price for it to be gone. You licked her insoles while she mocked you,taste good,wow that sure looks delicious,you should be thankfull,while you were anything except that. You kept licking for about an hour and finally all the sweat and dirt and what else was licked out of her shoe and of her insole. Witch ment that you should start on the second shoe. This time however you did so without her asking because you knew she would anyway. And that pleased her even more knowing that she had now full control of her slave without even saying anything. She knew that she was gonna have a lot of fun with you at your expense of course. After another full hour of suffering and pure hell your finally finished and with an relieved feeling you finally put down her shoe for the last time. You looked up at her and she said good boy,thats my doggy. She petted you with her socked feet for a minute before revealing the most devious of her plans for you so far. This time you have to...


	4. feel the pain

Richie WTF!? But that didn't make any sense why would Richie send you such a letter you barely even knew her. You knew that she was the little sister of Queeny, a girl in your class. She looked a lot like a younger version of her sister,she had the same shoulder length black hair,and the same dark brown almost black eyes. As for length she came to just below your shoulders so she was a tad shorter then her sister. The fact that she was not much shorter then you wasn't because she was exceptionnaly tall not at all she was even one of the shortest girls in her class. The problem is your exceptionally short for your age. Your almost turning 17 but still are only 1.64 M tall. But anyway back to the story. You walked up to her and asked her about the letter. She examined you closely and then started to talk. She admitted to writing you the letter because she wanted you to be her footslave and take care of her feet. You weren't amused to say the least. So let me get this straight you ask her. You called me here,wasted my time,blackmailed me,and that all for some sick, lame ass joke? She looked honestly suprised joke what joke I'm dead serious she said I really want you to become my footslave and since I know all about your grades and your mom I think it won't be long now before you're kneeling before me kissing and licking my shoes,socks,and feet. You looked down and saw her wearing purple sneakers with yellow stripes on the sides,purple shoelaces, and white soles and you managed to get a glimpse of her ankle to see her wearing pink with blue socks. Suddenly it hit you she was right you had to obey her or you would get punished so hard your future children would feel it! There was nothing you could do but obey. Of course you never heard of a footslave before but the word itself said evereything. Damn she had you. You where enslaved by a 12 year old girl how hummiliating. Of course you didn't know half of how hummiliating it would turn out to be. But you would find out. Se looked at you smirked and said bow down and untie my shoes. As degrading as it was you bowed down to her and did as she told you. Now lick the tops of my shoes. What the f@*!$? She kicked you in the face once and said do it now! So you lowered your head,stuck out your tongue and licked some of the dirt on the toe-part of her sneaker. Thats not good enough I want you to actually lick off all the dirt. So you relucantly licked harder and made sure to eat the dirt of both of her shoes. Good boy she said teasingly now suck on my shoelaces. Never before have you been so hummiliated in your life as this moment in witch you took her dirty shoelaces in your mouth and started sucking the dirt out of them. She smirked at you and said: you know usually I don't tie my shoelaces but just put them in my shoes under my feet so there is bound to be some sweat on them too for you to enjoy. And indeed from the moment you started the degrading task of sucking her shoelaces aside from the dirt there was this other salty disgusting taste that you were unable to identify. And now you knew what it was: footsweat. Don't look so disgusted she said you'l be tasting my footsweat A LOT of times and maybe who knows eventually after the umpteeth time you'l grow to like it. A day before you would have never guessed that you would be at this spoiled brat's feet licking her shoes and sucking her shoelaces but here you where, so altough you might not be able to fortell the future there is one thing you knew for sure there was no way in hell that you would ever enjoy the vile taste of her footsweat. Now you can spit out my shoelaces slave she said. You spat out the now clean shoelaces and she inspected them. Hmm not bad you sucked all the dirt and sweat out of them I guess you deserve a little treat she said. She stuck out her foot,raised it to your face and said now lick the bottoms of my shoes clean. You looked at her pleading and almost begging but it seemed to only make her feel more happy and superior,she grinned and shoved her shoesole right into your face. What are you waiting for I gave you an order slave! You relucantly stuck out your tongue and started licking the bottoms of her sneakers. You swallowed all the dirt,dust,and god knows what more of the soles of her shoes. You made long strokes with your tongue from her heel to her soles to her toes. After the sole of her left shoe was left spotless you started licking te bottom of the right sole of her foot. And again you swallowed dirt,dust,and other unidentifyable crap. Finally you where done and when you looked op at her you saw her grinning devilishly down on you. She raised her foot again and rested them on your head for a second before catching the heel on the backside of your head and taking them of this way and revealing a pair of cute in pink and blue socks enveloped feet. The bad part was that altough they looked cute they smelled terrible since you were able to smell them before she even put them on your face (something you knew she would do) And it seemed like she red your thoughts: don't these socks look yummy but you won't get them right now cause before that there is something else you have to do. She pointed at her shoes and said smell the insides bitch! With trembling hands you lifted up her smelly (but now clean on the outsides) sneaker and put the opening over your nose. While looking at her you couldn't help but notice the the look of anxiousness and excitement on her face she really enjoyed having a slave degrading himself before her just for her own amusement. Inhale the smell deeply she said enjoy it! You took a big whiff and that one whiff suprised the crap out of you. I smelled DISGUSTING with a captial D... ,actually with all the letters being capital it would still be an understatement.

It smelled like...like...like...well footsweat. But it had such a strong sickening smell that It could almost be identified as something completely diffrent. How could such a young cute girl produce such a stench! And again it seemed like she had red your mind...that or maybe it was the expression on your face. She smirked down at you at such a arrogant manner that you began to question if she ever had a slave before. Smells pretty bad huh? Well it should I wore these shoes non stop for the past month! And these socks for two months! WTF!? you ask why? Cause I didn't feel like having a slave and then letting him of the hook easy you know sniffing clean feet thats no fun! The fun is to make him suffer and thats exactly what you're doing right? Suffering. Now keep smelling that shoe until all the stench is out. So you did as she asked and kept smelling her shoe. You kept suffering the disgusting smell of her sweaty shoe for 30 more minutes before she finally said you could stop. You immediately started inhaling clean fresh air for you knew you would end soon. Now do you want to worship my shoes some more she asked? No pleas mistress I beg you no. Well okay we can move on after one more thing. Anything mistress (your spirit was almost completely broken at this point and she knew this) now before you can stop the final thing you have to do to my shoes will be to lick the insides just as clean as you licked the outsides. Hesitantly you picked up her sneaker stuck out your tongue and pondered for a moment. An act that was punished immidiately by a sharp kick in the face by Richie's socked feet. What are you doing bitch I said get the sweat out with your tongue! NOW! So you started,you stuck out your tongue and licked the insides of her sneaker. You might have sniffed most of the stench out earlyer but the foul taste remained and now you were going to pay the price for it to be gone. You licked her insoles while she mocked you,taste good,wow that sure looks delicious,you should be thankfull,while you were anything except that. You kept licking for about an hour and finally all the sweat and dirt and what else was licked out of her shoe and of her insole. Witch ment that you should start on the second shoe. This time however you did so without her asking because you knew she would anyway. And that pleased her even more knowing that she had now full control of her slave without even saying anything. She knew that she was gonna have a lot of fun with you at your expense of course. After another full hour of suffering and pure hell your finally finished and with an relieved feeling you finally put down her shoe for the last time. You looked up at her and she said good boy,thats my doggy. She petted you with her socked feet for a minute before revealing the most devious of her plans for you so far. This time you have to...


End file.
